When The Snow Melts
by he is the lamb
Summary: Tragedy is around every corner of the Sohma’s main house. Skeletons line the closets, secrets that can never get out. Until one night, one escapes from the icy grip. All the elements have changed now that the doors have been opened. So tell me, when the s
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!! Its been 2 long years, and by now I know you must hate me D; I was on here recently, reading my favorite stories, when I clicked the wrong thing and realized that I have fanfictions :o. Lame, I know... Reading through them, I went on a frantic search and found my binder with this story, deciding I have evolved, this is a new and revised version, with a new summary and everything. More chapters will come!! So stay tuned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but if I did, Yuki would be mine and Tohru would be dead. No offense...D:**

When the Snow Melts

_Tragedy is around every corner of the Sohma's main house. Skeletons line the closets, secrets that can never get out. Until one night, one escapes from the icy grip. All the elements have changed now that the doors have been opened. So tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?_

Chapter 1

Thunder crashed, lightning soon followed, dragging shadows across the shoji screen as it retreated. Rain had been falling for almost two days now. Another flash, near the front of the room two dark figures talk in the silence of the storm.

"Hatori…go find her, I want you to bring her to me…"

"I'll go now."

One of the figures turned and left through the nearest door, pausing when he heard his name again.

"And Hatori…tell no one."

With a small nod, he slid the door gently shut behind him. Hitching his collar a little higher, he ducked out into the downpour. Shaking off the feeling of eyes on him, he opened an umbrella and left through the main gates.

Nearly a minute passed before a silhouette stepped out of the shadow of a nearby building, words of the overheard conversation passing through his mind.

"I've got to find her…"

* * *

"What did you call me, you damn rat?!"

"I called you a clumsy fool…you stupid cat."

"Yuki! Kyo! Try not to destroy my house!" Shigure's voice was heard from his study.

"That's it!"

Fed up, the cat ran upstairs to his bedroom. Entering the dining room, Shigure looked sadly at the mess.

"I guess we'll have to clean up then…"

Tohru slowly gathered the plates that had miraculously survived Kyo's outburst, making her way to the kitchen. Leaving the other two to right the tipped table, and mend the busted shoji screens. A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru called, wiping her hands on her apron on her way to the front room.

"Hello Haru! What brings you by?"

Smiling, she stepped aside, letting the familiar face to enter. Drenched, Hatsuharu stayed silent as he brushed by her to take a seat in the living room. Curious, Kyo followed him, drawn downstairs by the news of a visitor. Peeking around the corner, Shigure smiled,

"Haru! What a pleasant surprise!"

Entering, Yuki crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki! That's no way to greet a guest…"

Smiling, Tohru took a seat beside the white-haired boy, resting her hand gently on his shoulder. Encouraged, he lifted his coat into his arms, uncovering what he held. A small wolf was cradled in the folds of his coat, as white as fresh snow in the winter.

"She needs a place to hide…"


	2. Chapter 2

When the Snow Melts

Chapter 2

_Akito's voice rang through the darkness of a blank mind._

"_Its all your fault…that your parents have died."_

"_You're a murderer…"_

"_How can you stand living…when you killed the people who bore you?"_

"_Useless…you're just a useless waste of flesh…"_

"No!" the voice was cut off by another, piercing through the black.

* * *

Ice blues eyes snapped open, voices that seemed to just have appeared like the people around itself. Realizing it was held, the wolf growled slightly when the said boy spoke.

"Dammit! Why won't you guys listen to me?" Hatsuharu took a deep breath.

"I told you…Akito's after her, she-"

Kyo interrupted him, "Its awake…"

The growl continued to resonate deep in the wolf's throat. Snapping warningly when Tohru stretched her hand closer in a greeting, oblivious to the threatening signs.

"Hello little guy, you're so cute…My name is Tohru…"

Biting the hand when it was within reach, puncture wounds bled deeply when the brunette took her hand back reflexively. The animal jumped from the boy's arm, taking refuge in a shadowed corner, growling a warning still to anyone who dared to approach.

"Haru! What's gotten into you? Its just a damned wild animal, we all know there's no wolf in the zodiac!"

Kyo was furious, stepping closer to the younger man, fist clenched as though he was going to hit him. Shigure returned with the first-aid kit, passing it off to Yuki, who began to bandage the sobbing girl's hand.

"Kyo's right…" he sighed, having struggled to admit that about his enemy.

Shigure looked around, nervous "Where'd it go?"

As if on cue, a small explosion was heard from the corner that Hatsuharu gestured to. Black smoke that had been a lengthening of the shadow faded, a pale foot extended out. Striding over, he looked away when he tossed his white coat to the human there.

"Dear God…" Shigure sounded breathless at the site now before them.

The boy had helped the lithe body up from its hiding place, coat clutched closed in a shaking hand. White hair fell past the shoulders of the feminine figure, a trickle of blood at the corner of perfectly shaped lips. It was as though an angel had graced the group with its presence. The girl's beauty and the fact she was the 'wild animal' that had just attacked Tohru… momentarily stunned them.

"Sakura…" Haru whispered, as if in recognition.

Eyes widened at the sound of her name and the girl turned to the said boy before snatching back her hand and taking to the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kyo half laughed "Its not like we did anything…"

"I told you what Akito said…" He watched the hallway she disappeared down. "She isn't supposed to exist, think of how she feels…"

* * *

Rummaging through the items of the first room she came to, she finally found some clothes in a drawer. Pulling on a white dress shirt, she cautiously looked around her new surroundings, tugging down the bottom of the buttoned cloth even though it came down just above her knees. Taking a seat on the bed, she caressed the comforter that lay neatly across the mattress…

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Tohru glanced up at the stairs, hand on the railing as though tempted to go up.

"I could find some leftovers from dinner…"

"Are you serious?! That thing tried to bite off your hand earlier!" Kyo practically hissed.

"Will you just Shut Up!"

Yuki took a hold of the front of the cat's shirt, throwing him against the wall. He didn't understand why he was so angry that they were speaking ill of their suspicious new houseguest, but he couldn't bear to listen. The shoji screen crumpled from the force, and the pouring rain could be scene as if the wall was never there. The silver-haired boy turned back to the room,

"What did you say her name was again Haru?"

"Sakura…"

It wasn't the cow who answered, and the room's attention turned back to the stairs where the albino featured girl stood.

**Chapter 2 yay!! I deserve a pat on the back for remembering to update, jk XD Anyways, I'll be trying to update as soon as I can, I've been busy with sewing projects and stuff though.../**

**Please review!! Maybe 5? :3 You know you love me enough to give me that...**


End file.
